cuando el amor llega
by lara321
Summary: un chico desalmado esta experimentando la peor de sus pesadillas, en su interior esta creciendo algo imposible de parar, algo peligroso, algo que hará que cambie su perspectiva. esta es la historia en donde no existen amores imposibles, solo personas cobardes.
1. Chapter 1

un sentimiento inesperado

nunca pensé que esto pasaría, ¿desde cuando soy tan débil?, yo, Draco malfoy, el príncipe de slytherin , enamorado de la chica mas irritante e insignificante que he conocido, maldito sea el día y momento en que me fije en ella, nunca he sentido algo tan fuerte, la odio, odio que me haga sentir tanta debilidad, y a la vez la amo, amo como nunca lo he hecho, quisiera detestarla tanto como para alejarme de ella, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo odias a alguien cuando en realidad te importa.

todo comenzó en el transcurso de una de las clases que mas detesto, no solo porque tengo que estar con el insoportable de potter, sino que también porque tengo que escuchar al inútil de nuestro profesor de cuidado de las criaturas magicas.

— Malfoy!, me estas escuchando? — Hagrid, el profesor de cuidado de las criaturas magicas, estaba realmente enfadado por la insolencia del muchacho

— si, solo que no entiendo de que nos va a servir todas estas estupideces, mi padre quiere que aprenda algo que me ayude en mi futuro, y esto es totalmente inútil!-

— tu padre, al igual que tu, es un ignorante —chillo Hermione, realmente molesta.

los ojos de Malfoy brillaron malvadamente, el no dejaría que una chica de sangre impura insultara a su padre ni a el, pensaba decirle algo realmente hiriente, pero recordó que no estaba sola, a su lado estaban Potter y Weasley, Malfoy no les tenia miedo, pero prefirió esperar a un momento en donde Hermione se encontrara sola e indefensa.

— luego me encargare de ti pequeña sangre sucia, ahora estas bien custodiada por tus amiguitos, ¿no vales por ti misma, verdad?— dijo malfoy con un tono burlón y amenazante

Harry y Ron sacaron sus varitas al unisono mientras caminaban furiosamente hacia Malfoy, Hermione intentaba agarrarlos, pero era casi imposible, ellos no aguantarían mas insultos hacia su mejor amiga.

— retira tus palabras malfoy —grito Harry furioso.

— ya vez Granger, tengo razón —dijo Draco triunfalmente —ni siquiera te puedes defender de un pequeño insulto antes de que tus dos guardaespaldas salgan en defensa tuya.

— ya basta!, les pido que respeten mi clase por favor—dijo Hagrid furioso mirando a los chicos implicados.— hablare con ustedes después de clase, su comportamiento ha sido inaceptable!.

todos en la clase se sorprendieron bastante, nunca habían visto a Hagrid tan enfadado, se estaba volviendo un profesor bastante estricto

los cuatro chicos fueron obligados a quedarse unos minutos extra después de clase, se habían metido en un gran lió, Hagrid estaba realmente enfadado con ellos ya que no era la primera vez que iniciaban una pelea interrumpiendo la clase, era momento de que se disculpen mutuamente por herisrse de aquel modo. hagrid tenia grandes esperanzas de aquella reconciliación, todos podrian ser grandes amigos, pero estaba equivocado, Malfoy era el enemigo de Potter, Weasley y hermione desde el primer curso y seguiría así durante mucho tiempo mas.

— Me rehusó a hacerlo— dijo Hermione con un tono orgulloso — Malfoy es quien debe disculpare conmigo— repuso ella indignada.

"si eso es lo que quiere" pensó malfoy. la verdad, no le gustaba nada la idea de disculpase con una chica como Hermione, pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer, no iba a perder su tiempo con una sangre sucia y con sus pateticos amigos.

— esta bien Granger, lo siento— dijo malfoy rápida y falsamente— ¿puedo irme profesor?-

Hagrid no estaba muy contento con aquella disculpa, pero sabia que no lograría mas ya que hacer que Malfoy se retracte era algo casi imposible, así que accedió a dejarlos ir, pero no sin antes dejarles un pequeño castigo.

—como saben el bosque prohibido está estrictamente fuera de los límites de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, excepto en la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas o detenciones, así que como castigo necesito que vayan al bosque a buscar unas cosas para su clase de herbología, en parejas, Ron con Harry y Hermione con Malfoy— declaro Hagrid sonriendo.

Hagrid solo quería formar lazos de amistad, pero sin darse cuenta, formo unos lazos mucho mas fuertes, Hagrid ignoraba que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y que del amor al odio, un instante.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo era demasiado injusto, Hermione solo quería defender a Hagrid, ¡y que gano?, un castigo, en donde sera obligada a ir al bosque prohibido con el estúpido de Malfoy a su lado. el castigo seria el viernes en la mañana, Hagrid les habia dado una lista de cosas que la profesora de herbología necesitaba, Hermione sabia que ninguno de esos elementos se encontraban en el bosque prohibido ya que había leído mas de una vez un enorme libro sobre ello, porque Hagrid le hacia eso!, si su profesor pensaba que mandarlos a un bosque por una hora formaria lazos de amistad, esta muy equivocado, hermione odiaba profundamente a Malfoy. **Ja, la pobre nunca hubiera pensado que el odio no seria lo único que sentiría por el.**

la tarde del jueves fue monótona, se había visto con sus mejores amigos, había ido a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes, y había regresado a la sala común temprano, dispuesta a descansar y a disfrutar el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de encontrarse con Malfoy la mañana siguiente.

por otro lado, Draco esperaba ansiosa mente el viernes, no le gustaba nada estar con una sangre sucia, pero al menos podría darle su merecido sin que potter y weasly se entrometieran, ella pagaría muy caro por haberle respondido de tal manera en la clase de cuidados de criaturas magicas.

— hola chicos!, los estaba esperando— dijo hagrid

— hola profesor, estamos muy emocionados— dijo Ron de un modo sarcástico.

— muy bien, entonces que esperan— dijo Hagrid ignorando el tono sarcástico en la voz de Ron.— Draco y Hermione irán por el lado derecho del bosque, y ustedes dos por el otro lado— dijo Hagrid señalando a Harry y Ron.

— disculpe profesor, ¿que pasa si no encontramos los elementos requeridos?— pregunto Hermione

—buscaran por una hora, y si no encuentran lo que les falta volverán aquí— digo Hagrid con un tono de culpabilidad

"esto es una broma" pensó Hermione, ella sabia de antemano que no encontrarían ninguno de los objetos requeridos para la clase de herbología.

Draco permanecio callado durante la explicacion del profesor, estaba ansioso por empezar

— empiecen, los esperare aquí hasta que pase la hora— dijo Hagrid sonriente

los cuatro chicos se adentraron en el bosque por las direcciones correspondientes, Harry y Ron estaban un poco preocupados de dejar a su mejor amiga a solas con Malfoy.

—¿crees que estará bien?— pregunto Ron

— si, Hermione es una de las mejores brujas que he conocido, ella no dejara que Malfoy le haga daño— dijo Harry con seguridad.

Draco espero a que los amigos de Hermione se perdieran de la vista por la parte izquierda del bosque, luego saco la lista que Hagrid les había dado e hizo como si la estuviera leyendo, pasados unos minutos caminando decidió romper el hielo, pero justo en el momento en el que iba a hablar Hermione interrumpió

— oye hagámonos esto menos insoportable de lo que es,no encontraremos nada de lo que hay en la lista,créeme,así que simplemente caminemos por una hora con la boca cerrada— dijo hermione con una mueca de disgusto

En el rostro de Draco se dibujo una sonrisa burlona, el no desperdiciaría una hora callado cuando era el momento perfecto de darle su merecido.

.— créeme Granger, no existe nada mas insoportable que estar con una sangre sucia como tu, pero lamentablemente tenemos un asunto pendiente— dijo Malfoy

— Ja, yo no tengo ninguna asunto pendiente contigo Malfoy— dijo ella dirigiéndole una mirada de odio

Malfoy se quedo callado, no era la primera vez que Hermione le lanzaba una mirada tan fría como aquella, pero a pesar de ello, era la primera vez en que se fijaba en sus penetrantes ojos marrones, el le sostuvo la mirada por un rato, hasta que Hermione, notablemente incomoda, rompió con esa conexión que habían creado por unos segundos

— te equivocas Granger, tenemos que solucionar un pequeño problema— dijo Draco, poniendo sus inexpresivos ojos grises en los de ella


End file.
